ty_inc_beanie_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beanie Baby Birthdays
Most of the Beanie Babies and many other TY plush products have birth dates covering all 365 days of the year (even the extra day during Leap Year). April April 1 * April Fool the Bear * Creampuff the Rabbit * Jokester the Bear * Neon the Seahorse * Punchline the Chihuahua * Ratzo the Rat April 2 * Chestnut the Reindeer * Dash the Rabbit * Eggs III the Bear * Harper the Dog April 3 * Gardenia the Rabbit * Heather the Rabbit * Hoppity the Rabbit * Shortstop the Bear * Surf the Dolphin * Valley the Rabbit April 4 * Hissy the Snake * L.A. the Bear * Sunnie the Giraffe April 5 * Duckers the Duck * Mumsy the Bear * Whisper the Deer April 6 * Eggs (2004) the Bear * Nibbler the Rabbit April 7 * Baaabsy the Lamb * GiGi the Poodle * Tiki the Flamingo April 8 * Aruba the Fish * Eggs (2007) the Bear * Quackington the Duck * Tumba the Gorilla April 9 * Clubby VI the Bear * Tux (Dog) the Dog April 10 * Cutesy the Dog * Eggbert the Chicken / Chick * Kasey Kahne #9 the Bear April 11 * Eggbeart the Bear * Lilac the Rabbit * Peekaboo the Turtle * Sheepishly the Sheep April 12 * Corsage the Bear * Curly the Bear April 13 * Smarty the Owl * Squirmy the Worm * Thomas the Bear * Tyger the Dog * White the Bear April 14 * Almond the Bear * Dearly the Bear * Lovesick the Dog April 15 * Pecan the Bear * San Francisco the Bear April 16 * Eggs (2006) the Bear * Jake the Duck * Skips the Bear April 17 * Marcel the Dog * Northland the Bear * Tooter the Dinosaur April 18 * Ears the Rabbit * Junglelove the Monkey April 19 * Corky the Dog * Daichi the Bear * Quackers the Duck April 20 * Brigitte the Dog * Heiress the Cat * Ming the Panda April 21 * Chipper the Chipmunk * Luke the Dog * Majestic the Bear * Pansy the Rabbit * Petunia the Rabbit * Posy the Rabbit April 22 * Cashew the Bear * Honor Roll the Dog * Packer the Bear April 23 * Charlie the Monkey * Eggs the Bear * Opie the Octopus * Rose the Bear * Squealer the Pig * William the Bear April 24 * Dippy the Rabbit * Sunbonnet the Rabbit * Y Ddraig Goch the Dragon April 25 * Jaz the Cat * Legs the Frog April 26 * Herschel the Bear * Mattie the Cat * Sledge the Shark April 27 * Chocolate the Moose * Cleo the Cat * Fetcher the Dog April 28 * Eucalyptus the Koala * Peeps the Chicken * Prima the Bear April 29 * Barbaro the Horse * Bloom the Bear * Smarty the Owl April 30 * Cinders the Bear * Classy the Bear * Crooner the Bird * Elliott Sadler #19 the Bear May May 1 * Dear the Bear * Kiwiana the Bear * Lucky the Ladybug * Wrinkles the Dog May 2 * Harrison the Rabbit * Kyle Busch #5 the Bear * Leopold the Bear * Pugsly the Dog * Sweetie Pie the Rabbit